


Perdition's Flames

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Crossover, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Murder, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: The video ofPerdition's Flamesbyi_ship_an_armada





	Perdition's Flames

**Author's Note:**

> The video of [Perdition's Flames](http://archiveofourown.org/works/891901) by [i_ship_an_armada](http://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada)


End file.
